Coldhearted
by cRoWnOfLiLiEs
Summary: A not-so-romantic comedy featuring Gray Fullbuster and my OC, an Ice Dragon Slayer from Iceberg named Clara Borealis. She's like Gray in a lotta ways, which of course causes problems. Another thing that causes problems is the heat! Compared to Icerberg, Magnolia's like a desert. Will Clara make it, or will she melt? It's a work in progress, but please enjoy!
1. Prologue

Coldhearted

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

Prologue

9:45 a.m. Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Lucy walked in, wide awake despite the hour. It was relatively quiet in the normally bustling guild hall, most likely due to the hour…just as Lucy had planned.

For several weeks, she had wanted to chat with Levy about literature, and to give her the latest rendition of her own novel-in-progress. However, due to the restless (and often violent) crowds that usually inhabited the hall, they hadn't been able to talk much. That's why she'd purposely woken up early that morning: to meet Levy before the place got too loud for normal conversation.

She looked around for the blue-haired girl, and found her standing near Makarov and Mira near the bar. All three of them were so absorbed in the newspaper the guild master was holding, they didn't notice Lucy until she yelled a greeting at them from two feet away.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked once they'd recovered from the shock.

"You have to check out this newspaper article!" Levy said with a great deal of excitement.

At first, Lucy thought that it was something about literature, or one of their shared favorite novels. When she saw the girl on the cover, surrounded by a snowy winter scene, she was thoroughly stumped.

"Who's this?"

"She's a Dragon Slayer." Makarov said.

"The Ice Dragon Slayer." Mira added. "She lives up in Iceberg."

"You mean where Gray is from?" Lucy questioned, remembering the whole 'Deliora' fiasco from a while back.

"Mhm. She made today's newspapers."

Levy grabbed the newspaper from Lucy's hands and pointed out a line with her finger. "She saved a small village from a group of marauders! Isn't that heroic?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Lucy replied. "But…well, don't we do that kind of thing, too?"

"Yeah, but she did it without any incentive!"

"She did?"

"Yes. She isn't part of a guild, and was apparently just passing through when the attack happened. She stopped the marauders and denied any attempt the village made to reward her…" Makarov explained. "We at least get paid for what we do."

"All right…well…why are you guys so pumped about it?"

"I'm thinking of contacting her." He said.

Mira took the article and posted it on a small bulletin board. "I'm sure you've noticed that we have something of a collection going, in terms of Dragon Slayers. What's one more?"

_If she's anything like the others, possible doom, _Lucy thought.

-Meanwhile, in Iceberg-

It was snowing (ooh, shocker).

Having just restocked her pack in the last village, the solitary traveler on a desolate mountain path struggled on, the weight dragging her down. In the back of her mind, she wondered why she'd bought so much, given that if she got hungry, she could just eat some snow*.

A bit winded, she decided that she needed a rest. She threw her pack down on the side of the road and sat on top of it, not caring all that much if it got soggy. She scooped a handful of fluffy white from beside her and ate it.

As she sat, gazing out at the pristine scenery just barely visible through the veil of falling snow, she thought she saw something. She leaned forward to get a better view (not that it did much). Moments later, the form became clear. The small envelope adorned with white, fluttering wings and a small mound of snow stopped and hovered in front of her. On it was a symbol that she recognized, but could not place.

"Oh." She said, smiling. "Fan-mail. How nice." She grabbed the letter and tore it open, letting the magic wings drift to the ground.

_Dear Clara Borealis,_

_ I am Makarov Dreyar. I recently read the report done on you and your recent heroic endeavors in the local newspaper, and was very impressed. On behalf of the Fairy Tail Guild, I formally invite you to Magnolia for an interview. I would like to meet you in person before anything is officially decided, but Fairy Tail would be privileged to have you as one of its members. _

_ Fairy Tail is located in Magnolia, Fiore. Please respond as soon as you can. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Makarov Dreyar _

"Newspaper article?" Clara whispered. "They didn't say anything about…" She shook her head, deciding that it wasn't worth worrying over.

Instead, she directed her thoughts to the proposal, weighing her pros and cons.

_Pros: Fairy Tail has a pretty good reputation. It would be a paying job. I'd get to meet some new people. More opportunities to showcase my skills. _

_Cons: It's so far away. Isn't Magnolia one of those hot places? Sweat = ew = no thanks. Fairy Tail's way popular…it's probably crowded. I might have to lug my hoard along with me…_

Although the pro-con scale admittedly tipped more towards the con, Clara decided to take a chance. She quickly shuffled through her pack and wrote her reply.

_Dear Makarov Dreyar,_

_Your letter was really surprising. I had no idea that what happened with those petty crooks had been leaked to the public. Did it really get all the way to Fiore? I never would've expected that._

_Regardless, I would love to come and talk to you. I'd been meaning to visit the southern countries anyway, so this is a wonderful opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. It may take me a few weeks to get there, though. _

_You can expect me to get there sometime in early July, if the weather cooperates. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Clara Borealis_

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"So did you guys hear about that new Dragon Slayer?" Kana brought up the following afternoon. The article had been on the wall since the previous day, but only a few guild members had bothered to read it.

"Yeah." Lucy responded from her seat in between her and Gray. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, especially not to Natsu, simply because she didn't want them getting all worked up about it.

"New Dragon Slayer?" Gray asked. His jacket was missing.

"Yeah." Kana said. "She was in the newspaper yesterday. The article over there says that she's from Iceberg."

"Seriously?"

"The Ice Dragon Slayer."

"No kidding? Cool." He said, in his usual dispassionate tone. He glanced over at the bulletin board, and went to go look at the article. He stopped when he realized that his shoes had gone M.I.A.

"Do you think she's gonna come all the way down here?" Kana asked Lucy.

Baffled at why Kana thought she knew more about it than everyone else, Lucy replied: "Not sure."

"It's not like we need another Dragon Slayer. We've got three." Gray muttered, drawing attention from surrounding guild members due to the absence of his shirt.

"Don't you go and tell me you're not even a little but curious about her. You're both from Iceberg, after all."

"Yeah…well…It's not like she's from my area or anything." He said with a hint of remorse.

"But she's an ice mage, too." Lucy added. "She could give you tips."

Gray was not amused.

"…or…you could give her tips…or something…" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Gray, you're doing it again." Kana said, just as Gray was starting to undo his belt. "You could at least try to keep your pants on." She added with a smirk.

"Oh…whatever." Gray said, re-buckling it and wandering off to look for the other missing pieces of his outfit (which, unbeknownst to him, had been collected by Juvia). The innuendo flew gracefully over his head.

"What do you think Natsu will say when he finds out?" Kana asked.

"He'll probably want to fight her."

"What a greeting that'll be." The two girls laughed.

-Aurora Mountain, Northern Peninsula of Iceberg-

Deep in the icy caves of Aurora Mountain rested a huge collection of golden coins, gemstones, and other assorted treasures that had once belonged to the young dragon, Aurora Borealis, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Frigid North. Having abandoned her vast riches fourteen years ago, her accumulated wealth fell into the capable hands of her adopted daughter, who had also inherited the fake title of Princess of the Frigid North.

Of course, unless you happened to be a dragon, you would never have known that the title was fake. Clara Borealis carried herself in such a dignified, resigned manner that even complete strangers figured she was someone important.

Clara, on the other hand, disliked her title. Not enough to renounce it entirely, as she knew it had certain benefits, but enough to prefer her own self-made title: the North Wind.

After learning Dragon-Slayer magic from Aurora in record time through countless hours of diligent training, she had gone on to learn a second, arguably more useful skill: wind-style transportation magic (with her own frosty twist, of course). With one simple spell, she was able to temporarily deconstruct herself, changing into nothing more than a flurry of snow on a breeze. This not only proved to be a very quick way to get around in the north, where roads were scarce and often covered in several inches of snow, but it also solved the motion sickness problem that she'd suffered from since becoming a Dragon Slayer.

She'd also dabbled in maker magic, which proved equally as useful.

Clara had decided to stop back at the cave in order to retrieve the hoard. She'd remembered something that she'd been given as a gift after one of her 'heroic acts.'

"Pocket dimension…pocket dimension…" she whispered, digging haphazardly through the piles of assorted treasures. "Pocket dimension…come here you son-of-a…"

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"Psh, you're stupid. There aren't any girl Dragon Slayers."

"What about Wendy?"

"Huh? Wendy doesn't count."

"Yes, she does. She's a girl."

"She's too little to count. All the strong Dragon Slayers are guys."

"Well, this one's a girl."

"I already told you, there are no girl Dragon Slayers!"

"Yes there is! Read the article!"

"I ain't reading nothing!"

Gray and Natsu's constant argument had been going on for upwards of an hour, always circling back to the same few lines. Having sat in between the two since the get-go, Lucy was starting to consider drowning herself in her cherry-lime margarita. She'd given up trying to negotiate between the two of them. In all honesty, she was surprised that the argument hadn't escalated into one of the pair's typical violent duels.

It had been days since the article had been posted, and everyone except Natsu was excited for the new Dragon Slayer's arrival. She had sounded nice enough in the letter, which Makarov had read aloud to the guild. Despite the clear evidence, Natsu stood by his belief that Clara Borealis could not be real.

"Dragon Slayer's can't be girls! Girls are weak, and Dragon Slayers are strong!"

"Shh! Dude, be quiet! Erza will here you!"

"I already did." Erza said.

"Eh…" Natsu looked around for somewhere to hide from the woman's wrath, but found none. "I…er…I take that back…"

"Too late."

"I didn't mean it like that! Right Gray…?"

"You're on your own, dude." Gray said, quickly walking away.

Lucy took her margarita to another table as Erza repeatedly smashed Natsu's head into the bar's wooden counter.

-Iceberg-

"Oh pocket dimension…"

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

"If you come out…I'll give you a cookie."

"Two cookies?"

"Cake?"

"This is ridiculous…"

"I know you're around here somewhere!"

"You can't hide from me forever…"

Suddenly, Clara stopped and stood bolt-upright. Then, she hung her head.

"I need to stop talking to myself."

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"That is so not a girl." Natsu said, finally looking over the article on the wall (a whole two weeks after it had been posted). "There's no way."

"Dude, is says 'she' right in the article." Gray argued from the other side of the almost empty guild hall. He was once again searching for his missing clothes.

"That doesn't make it true." He said. "Chick's got no tits."

"Pervert." Lucy muttered from her spot at one of the tables.

"No, really! Flat as a board, from the looks of it. And her hair's short, too."

"But you admit she's a she?"

"No. I just can't really tell…Doesn't look like a she. Looks like a he."

"Well, she'll be here in another week or so. You can ask her then." Lucy suggested, resting her forehead on the table.

"I'd rather just fight him." He said, walking away from the bulletin board.

"I'm sure she'll oblige." Erza added. "You Dragon Slayers all seem to be hot-blooded."

"What about you…?" Lucy muttered into the table.

"But she's an Ice Dragon. She's probably cold-blooded. Like Gray." Natsu commented.

"I'm not cold-blooded! I'll fight you any day!"

"Hey, I bet the Ice Dragon Slayer could kick your ass, too."

"Whattaya mean 'too?'" Gray demanded.

"'Too' as in 'as well as me.'"

"Oh, you're asking for it, punk…"

Lucy sighed as the two went at it, worrying more about her rent than about the wanton destruction happening around her.

-Iceberg-

"AKksfhAKSFHlskfSKLF."

"This is impossible."

"I give! I can take no more! You win, oh merciless pocket dimension…"

"I'll just live on whatever I can stuff into my pack."

"…I'll break my poor back…"

"No! Resolve, Clara, resolve! You're tougher than that!"

She kicked her back into the middle of the room, too tired from searching around to lift it. As it slid into a disheveled pile, something skittered out of a side pocket and out onto the open ice floor. With a groan, Clara bent over and picked it up.

"…Son of a bitch."

-Magnolia-

It was the first week in July, and people were starting to get excited. They had been excited about the Dragon Slayer's arrival before, but now that it was early July, things were really buzzing. Mages had all but stopped taking missions, not wanting to miss the arrival of Clara Borealis.

Of course, Natsu was still skeptical.

"I still don't think she's real." He pouted, as people had stopped listening to him days ago.

Gray was noticeably anxious. He paced around, which was odd for him. He would sit at the bar with Kana for a while, then go over to listen in on Lucy's conversation with Levy, and then meander towards the main door, where he would expectantly stand for a few moments before wandering back over to the bar. Juvia tried to ask him why, but went largely unnoticed. She stole Gray's socks as consolation.

"Gray, sit down." Kana chided, taking a swig from a barrel. "You walking around won't make her get here any faster."

"What? I'm not…whatever." He said, sitting heavily back onto the bar stool.

"What happened to that dispassionate attitude you had a few weeks ago? Back then it seemed as if you didn't care."

"I don't care anymore about it now than I did then."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Yeah, right." She took another gulp. "Face it. You're excited to meet another person from Iceberg."

"I know lots of people from Iceberg."

"Better alert Levy, the definition of 'lots' has been changed to mean 'one.'"

"It's not just Lyon!"

"Name one other person."

"…Does Ur count?"

"What do you think?"

"…"

"See?"

"…"

"They're no reason to be embarrassed. We're all excited."

"…"

"Gray?"

"Where'd my socks go?"

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the guild hall, causing several scantily clad members to shiver. Gray turned his head towards the smell of wood smoke just in time to see a cloud of snowflakes manifest into a person right in the middle of the room. Conversation, which had been frozen by the chill, resumed in hushed whispers as the young woman stood and looked around.

"Er…" she said quietly. "This is Fairy Tail…right?"

"Are you Clara Borealis?" Makarov asked her, jumping down from his usual spot.

"Yeah." She walked over to meet him. "Makarov?"

"The one and only!" he said. He smiled and looked her over. The disappointment in his eyes was seen only by Mira, who knew him too well not to notice it.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Clara said, sticking her hands into the pockets of her well-worn, northern tribal-style pants.

"Same here. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Neat name." She commented. "I'll be honest, when I read your letter, I thought the name was just a typo…"

"Lots of people think that at first." Mira said.

"Oh, good."

"HEY YOU!" Natsu yelled from across the guild hall.

"…WHAT!?" Clara playfully yelled back.

"FIGHT ME!"

"NO!"

"GRAAA-wait, what?" Natsu said, stopping his attack in midair.

The Ice Dragon Slayer simply remained still, hands still in her pockets. "I don't want to fight you."

"…Well why not!?"

"Why would I?"

"Well…uh…because we're both Dragon Slayers!"

"…So I should fight you simply because we're the same thing?"

"Yeah!"

"By that logic, shouldn't I also fight her?" Clara said, pointing to Levy. "Because we're both girls?" next, she pointed to Happy, who hovered behind Natsu. "And that cat, because we're both mammals?"

"Uh…"

"Your logic is flawed, my friend." She said, pushing up a pair of imaginary glasses. "Until you come up with a better excuse for violence, my answer remains no."


	2. Chapter 1

Coldhearted

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"So did you guys hear about that new Dragon Slayer?" Kana brought up the following afternoon. The article had been on the wall since the previous day, but only a few guild members had bothered to read it.

"Yeah." Lucy responded from her seat in between her and Gray. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, especially not to Natsu, simply because she didn't want them getting all worked up about it.

"New Dragon Slayer?" Gray asked. His jacket was missing.

"Yeah." Kana said. "She was in the newspaper yesterday. The article over there says that she's from Iceberg."

"Seriously?"

"The Ice Dragon Slayer."

"No kidding? Cool." He said, in his usual dispassionate tone. He glanced over at the bulletin board, and went to go look at the article. He stopped when he realized that his shoes had gone M.I.A.

"Do you think she's gonna come all the way down here?" Kana asked Lucy.

Baffled at why Kana thought she knew more about it than everyone else, Lucy replied: "Not sure."

"It's not like we need another Dragon Slayer. We've got three." Gray muttered, drawing attention from surrounding guild members due to the absence of his shirt.

"Don't you go and tell me you're not even a little but curious about her. You're both from Iceberg, after all."

"Yeah…well…It's not like she's from my area or anything." He said with a hint of remorse.

"But she's an ice mage, too." Lucy added. "She could give you tips."

Gray was not amused.

"…or…you could give her tips…or something…" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Gray, you're doing it again." Kana said, just as Gray was starting to undo his belt. "You could at least try to keep your pants on." She added with a smirk.

"Oh…whatever." Gray said, re-buckling it and wandering off to look for the other missing pieces of his outfit (which, unbeknownst to him, had been collected by Juvia). The innuendo flew gracefully over his head.

"What do you think Natsu will say when he finds out?" Kana asked.

"He'll probably want to fight her."

"What a greeting that'll be." The two girls laughed.

* * *

-Aurora Mountain, Northern Peninsula of Iceberg-

Deep in the icy caves of Aurora Mountain rested a huge collection of golden coins, gemstones, and other assorted treasures that had once belonged to the young dragon, Aurora Borealis, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Frigid North. Having abandoned her vast riches fourteen years ago, her accumulated wealth fell into the capable hands of her adopted daughter, who had also inherited the fake title of Princess of the Frigid North.

Of course, unless you happened to be a dragon, you would never have known that the title was fake. Clara Borealis carried herself in such a dignified, resigned manner that even complete strangers figured she was someone important.

Clara, on the other hand, disliked her title. Not enough to renounce it entirely, as she knew it had certain benefits, but enough to prefer her own self-made title: the North Wind.

After learning Dragon-Slayer magic from Aurora in record time through countless hours of diligent training, she had gone on to learn a second, arguably more useful skill: wind-style transportation magic (with her own frosty twist, of course). With one simple spell, she was able to temporarily deconstruct herself, changing into nothing more than a flurry of snow on a breeze. This not only proved to be a very quick way to get around in the north, where roads were scarce and often covered in several inches of snow, but it also solved the motion sickness problem that she'd suffered from since becoming a Dragon Slayer.

She'd also dabbled in maker magic, which proved equally as useful.

Clara had decided to stop back at the cave in order to retrieve the hoard. She'd remembered something that she'd been given as a gift after one of her 'heroic acts.'

"Pocket dimension…pocket dimension…" she whispered, digging haphazardly through the piles of assorted treasures. "Pocket dimension…come here you son-of-a…"

* * *

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"Psh, you're stupid. There aren't any girl Dragon Slayers."

"What about Wendy?"

"Huh? Wendy doesn't count."

"Yes, she does. She's a girl."

"She's too little to count. All the strong Dragon Slayers are guys."

"Well, this one's a girl."

"I already told you, there are no girl Dragon Slayers!"

"Yes there is! Read the article!"

"I ain't reading nothing!"

Gray and Natsu's constant argument had been going on for upwards of an hour, always circling back to the same few lines. Having sat in between the two since the get-go, Lucy was starting to consider drowning herself in her cherry-lime margarita. She'd given up trying to negotiate between the two of them. In all honesty, she was surprised that the argument hadn't escalated into one of the pair's typical violent duels.

It had been days since the article had been posted, and everyone except Natsu was excited for the new Dragon Slayer's arrival. She had sounded nice enough in the letter, which Makarov had read aloud to the guild. Despite the clear evidence, Natsu stood by his belief that Clara Borealis could not be real.

"Dragon Slayer's can't be girls! Girls are weak, and Dragon Slayers are strong!"

"Shh! Dude, be quiet! Erza will here you!"

"I already did." Erza said.

"Eh…" Natsu looked around for somewhere to hide from the woman's wrath, but found none. "I…er…I take that back…"

"Too late."

"I didn't mean it like that! Right Gray…?"

"You're on your own, dude." Gray said, quickly walking away.

Lucy took her margarita to another table as Erza repeatedly smashed Natsu's head into the bar's wooden counter.

* * *

-Aurora Mountain, Iceberg-

"Oh pocket dimension…"

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

"If you come out…I'll give you a cookie."

"Two cookies?"

"Cake?"

"This is ridiculous…"

"I know you're around here somewhere!"

"You can't hide from me forever…"

Suddenly, Clara stopped and stood bolt-upright. Then, she hung her head.

"I need to stop talking to myself."

* * *

-Magnolia, Fiore-

"That is so not a girl." Natsu said, finally looking over the article on the wall (a whole two weeks after it had been posted). "There's no way."

"Dude, is says 'she' right in the article." Gray argued from the other side of the almost empty guild hall. He was once again searching for his missing clothes.

"That doesn't make it true." He said. "Chick's got no tits."

"Pervert." Lucy muttered from her spot at one of the tables.

"No, really! Flat as a board, from the looks of it. And her hair's short, too."

"But you admit she's a she?"

"No. I just can't really tell…Doesn't look like a she. Looks like a he."

"Well, she'll be here in another week or so. You can ask her then." Lucy suggested, resting her forehead on the table.

"I'd rather just fight him." He said, walking away from the bulletin board.

"I'm sure she'll oblige." Erza added. "You Dragon Slayers all seem to be hot-blooded."

"What about you…?" Lucy muttered into the table.

"But she's an Ice Dragon. She's probably cold-blooded. Like Gray." Natsu commented.

"I'm not cold-blooded! I'll fight you any day!"

"Hey, I bet the Ice Dragon Slayer could kick your ass, too."

"Whattaya mean 'too?'" Gray demanded.

"'Too' as in 'as well as me.'"

"Oh, you're asking for it, punk…"

Lucy sighed as the two went at it, worrying more about her rent than about the wanton destruction happening around her.

* * *

-Aurora Mountain, Iceberg-

"AKksfhAKSFHlskfSKLF."

"This is impossible."

"I give! I can take no more! You win, oh merciless pocket dimension…"

"I'll just live on whatever I can stuff into my pack."

"…I'll break my poor back…"

"No! Resolve, Clara, resolve! You're tougher than that!"

She kicked her back into the middle of the room, too tired from searching around to lift it. As it slid into a disheveled pile, something skittered out of a side pocket and out onto the open ice floor. With a groan, Clara bent over and picked it up.

"…Son of a bitch."

* * *

XD

So, just to clarify, I didn't intend for this part to be so choppy. I guess it worked, tho...maybe...

Whatever. I just wanted to point out that no, the passage of time between the two halves of the story don't match up in this chapter. But that's ok! It works! I made sure! And I felt that having Clara's derpiness sectioned off like this fit more with the feel of the original manga.

But that could just be me.

Also...scary Erza is scary. But that's why we love her! :D

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Message me! I love to chat, and I'm always really nice!

...ok...maybe not always...

P.S. I realize that there is no Happy. I am sorry. I couldn't find a good place to add him in. I love Happy, but...well, not that much. :/ sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

-Magnolia, Fiore-

It was the first week in July, and people were starting to get excited. They had been excited about the Dragon Slayer's arrival before, but now that it was early July, things were really buzzing. Mages had all but stopped taking missions, not wanting to miss the arrival of Clara Borealis.

Of course, Natsu was still skeptical.

"I still don't think she's real." He pouted, as people had stopped listening to him days ago.

Gray was noticeably anxious. He paced around, which was odd for him. He would sit at the bar with Kana for a while, then go over to listen in on Lucy's conversation with Levy, and then meander towards the main door, where he would expectantly stand for a few moments before wandering back over to the bar. Juvia tried to ask him why, but went largely unnoticed. She stole Gray's socks as consolation.

"Gray, sit down." Kana chided, taking a swig from a barrel. "You walking around won't make her get here any faster."

"What? I'm not…whatever." He said, sitting heavily back onto the bar stool.

"What happened to that dispassionate attitude you had a few weeks ago? Back then it seemed as if you didn't care."

"I don't care any more about it now than I did then."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Yeah, right." She took another gulp. "Face it. You're excited to meet another person from Iceberg."

"I know lots of people from Iceberg."

"Better alert Levy, the definition of 'lots' has been changed to mean 'one.'"

"It's not just Lyon!"

"Name one other person."

"…Does Ur count?"

"What do you think?"

"…"

"See?"

"…"

"They're no reason to be embarrassed. We're all excited."

"…"

"Gray?"

"...Where'd my socks go?"

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the guild hall, causing several scantily clad members to shiver. Gray turned his head towards the smell of wood smoke just in time to see a cloud of snowflakes manifest into a person right in the middle of the room. Conversation, which had been frozen by the chill, resumed in hushed whispers as the young woman stood and looked around.

"Er…" she said quietly. "This is Fairy Tail…right?"

"Are you Clara Borealis?" Makarov asked her, jumping down from his usual spot.

"Yeah." She walked over to meet him. "Makarov?"

"The one and only!" he said. He smiled and looked her over. The disappointment in his eyes was seen only by Mira, who knew him too well not to notice it.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Clara said, sticking her hands into the pockets of her well-worn, northern tribal-style pants.

"Same here. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Neat name." She commented. "I'll be honest, when I read your letter, I thought it was just a typo…"

"Lots of people think that at first." Mira said.

"Oh, good."

"HEY YOU!" Natsu interupted from his lonely corner.

"…WHAT!?" Clara playfully yelled back.

"FIGHT ME!"

"NO!"

"GRAAA-wait, what?" Natsu said, stopping his attack in midair.

The Ice Dragon Slayer simply smirked, hands still in her pockets. "I don't want to fight you."

"…Well why not!?"

"Why would I?"

"Well…uh…because we're both Dragon Slayers!"

"…So I should fight you simply because we're the same thing?"

"Yeah!"

"By that logic, shouldn't I also fight her?" Clara said, pointing to Levy. "Because we're both girls?" next, she pointed to Happy, who hovered behind Natsu. "And that cat, because we're both mammals?"

"Uh…"

"Your logic is flawed, my friend." She said, pushing up a pair of imaginary glasses. "Until you come up with a better excuse for violence, my answer remains no."

Though at first stunned, the other guild members soon burst into laughter. Unable to get his point across to Clara over the noise, Natsu skulked back over to the corner and pouted some more.

* * *

Thats the end, but only for now. I might add on the next part, or decide that it's good enough to be a chapter on it's own. We'll see. I havent written it yet. X3

Here is Gray, be OOC. I don't normally do this to characters, because I like them the way they are, but I did it here just to add dramatic effect. Don't worry, he'll revert back to his usual, lackadaisy self in not time. ^^

Also...the imaginary glasses...See, Clara has the laid-back, somewhat sly personality that I associate with people who wear glasses. Granted, those people are usually guys, but regardless...Since she has that personality type, I feel that her actions and habits might match up just as well. So, I added them in as a quirk. You see, it's a quirk, and not a habit, because she doesnt need glasses, and thus does not own a pair...Trust me, it's funny. You just don't see it.

Questions? Comments? Corrections? Just message me! I love talking to you people! I'm super friendly! And, best of all, I know lots and lots about almost everyone! :D

...I haz Kabuto complex...*flips through random deck of cards*


	4. THE RANT (spoilers)

SPOILERS FOR FAIRY TAIL, SOUL EATER, AND NARUTO.

IF YOU'RE READING THIS YEARS AFTER WHEN IT WAS WRITTEN, IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE ACCURATE.

I…am so sad. T.T

I know you guys probably couldn't give two flying fladoodles about how I feel, but regardless, I'm gonna rant about it until my hands go numb. D:

Anyway…the latest chapter of Fairy Tail (which came out last Friday, 6/7/13), BROKE MY FREAKING HEART. Gray…Gray…Gray…it's so unfair… (ToT)

He was my favorite character… 3

And no, you perverts of the world, it's not because he stripped at least to the waist in every episode (that was nice, but NO). No, he was my favorite because first, my personality and his are similar. I'm not claiming to be exactly like him, because that would be ridiculous, but I can understand his mindset. Second, his story hits me in a place that characters rarely touch…I can name a few, and only a few, survivors of localized genocide* WHO GREW UP INTO DECENT PEOPLE, and he is definitely one of them (Kabuto counts because he's just silly and confused). And third…well, he was some pretty kickass eye candy. You know it's true. :v

That's pretty much the reason why I haven't continued this in a while. Not only am I working on the other fan-fic, but I've just been in this mini-depression…**sniff**

BUT GRAY'S TRAGIC AND NOBLE DEATH ISN'T THE ONLY THING MAKING ME SAD.

I've been sad ever since Neji from Naruto died. I'll be honest, I wasn't fond of him. But still…I thought that characters like Neji would be out of harm's way…and I couldn't have been more wrong…I felt awful for not having appreciated him more while he was a living character. :/ (Sorry Neji. I still think Lee is better.)

And then, only a few weeks ago, the latest chapter of Soul Eater came out. It was a triumphant chapter, since Kidd finally reaches Grimm Reaper status, but…**snifflesob**…Shinigami-sama…I cried like a freaking baby when I read that. He was one of my favorites from the get-go, being all derpy despite his position…I loved him…and now he's no more… (TOT)

So, there you have it. Sadness…

WHY ARE THEY KILLING OFF ALL OF THE BEST CHARACTERS!? WHY GREAT MANGA WRITERS OF THE WORLD!? WHY!? D:

*'Localized genocide' refers to the extermination of a city/town/clan that cannot be considered part of a mass genocide (think of what happened to the Uchiha clan in Naruto).


End file.
